Forgotten
by Backward Blossom
Summary: Claire is in love with Sylar, but Noah doesn't think that's such a good thing and decides to take matters into his own hands...
1. Chapter 1

"Claire!" Her name was barely a whisper against her neck before their lips came together for another searing kiss, his tongue tracing the roof her mouth. "I love you."

"I love you too Sylar," she began to burn, pleasure shooting through her womb as she neared the brink. "Sylar, Sylar, Sylar," his name tumbled from her, unable to remain quiet as she broke apart. Claire's mouth opened in a silent scream, as Sylar took the opportunity to plunge his tongue in her mouth once more before he followed her over the edge.

"Why do always call me Sylar when you're having an orgasm?" he asked, still inside her. A frown creased his forehead. He stared at the goddess below him.

"Oh, poor Gabriel, feeling jealous?" Claire ran her hands through his dark hair before coming down to caress his face. His eyes closed, clearly enjoying the attention. Claire could barely make out his answer.

"Yes," he whispered. "I wish you'd say my name."

Claire lowered his face to her hers. She kissed his eyelids. "Gabriel. Gabriel," she said after each one. Claire brought his lips to hers repeating his name once more before giving him another kiss. "I love all of you Gabriel. Like it or not, you will always be Sylar, but that doesn't matter to me anymore." Gabriel pulled out of her and quickly left the bed. Claire watched as he started to search through his dresser; she was perfectly content on staring at his nude backside. She sat herself up for a better view, her hand pressing the sheet against her chest. "What are you doing?"

Gabriel turned, one hand clasping something, as he threw himself back on the bed. He began to blush as he brought the tiny box into view. Claire gasped as he withdrew the lid to a diamond engagement ring. "Oh my, fucking god!"

Gabriel laughed softly at her response. "Is that reaction good, or bad?"

"Definitely good…So, are you going to ask me yet?"

"Um, yeah, Claire Bennet, will you marry me?"

"Fuck yes I'll marry you Gabriel," Claire held out her hand so Gabriel could slide the ring in to place. She brought it up to her face examining her hand thoroughly, grinning like a Cheshire. She launched herself at Gabriel giggling as she cuddled closer to him, strong arms circling her. How could she feel so safe in the arms of a man that had done so many terrible things? It's hard imagining that she ever hated him. "Claire Gray, Mrs. Claire Gray," she let it flow off her tongue, enjoying the way it sounded.

"That's Mrs. Gabriel Gray actually."She slapped his chest playful in response, favoring violence in this instance. "Claire, stay here tonight." It wasn't a question.

"You know I can't," she said sorrowfully.

"Don't you to think it's about time we told your father about us?"

"He's the last person we should tell. I love him to death, but who knows what he'd do if he ever found out about us. I want to keep you all to myself."

"Am I you're dirty little secret Claire?"

"Well just for another hundred years, when no one will remember that you are a former serial killer."

"Oh only hundred years, what will I do with myself?"

"I can think of a few things," she reached up for another kiss.

* * *

Claire had stayed later then she intended too, Gabriel could be quite the distraction. It was entirely her fault, but it became harder and harder to leave each time. She'd save herself some grief if she just came clean with her father, but she was absolutely terrified to ever have that conversation with him. "Hello dad, yeah I've been fucking Sylar, brain eating serial killer. Oh, and we're getting married. Can I have your blessing?" Claire would never delude herself into believing that would go over well. No matter how independent she had become, Noah was always going to be part of her life, her morally grey hero for the rest of _his _existence. Everyone else had at least tried to accept Sylar's transformation from stoned cold killer to almost harmless Gabriel Gray. If it was possible that she, Claire Bennet, could forgive Sylar why wasn't her dad willing to do the same? Claire dreaded the day when he would finally discover them. It was inevitable.

Claire felt her phone vibrate in her pocket, sighing in annoyance at the number. "Hello dad," she tried to sound cheerful, but this was getting a bit ridiculous.

"Hi Claire-bear."

"Dad, it's three in the morning why are you calling?" Although she already had a pretty good idea as to the reason, the same thing that it had been most every time they spoke these days.

"Just making sure you're safe. My contacts say Sylar's in town. Has he tried to contact you in any way?"

"No, everything's been quiet here. No sign of him, but dad its okay, Gab- Sylar's not going to hurt me."

"Claire," he said her name as only he could. Making her feel like a child being told she'd done wrong. "Sylar will never change. He's a killer. How can you forget what he did to you, to Nathan. I've seen firsthand his _attempt_ to become a better person, to withstand the hunger that drives him."

"Peter trusts him." It almost felt like whining to Claire, but wasn't Peter's opinion worth consideration. After all it was partly due to Peter that Gabriel's the man he is today, and the reason she and Gabriel were together, that meddlesome little shit.

"Petrelli has no idea what he's on about. He was in Sylar's head for one day and he's completely convinced probably brainwashed into believing that Sylar wants to change."

"I think it was like years for them," Claire was sure her father was aware of this already, but she felt obligated to say it once more and hopefully he'd finally understand."

"Yeah, that's what they believe. Enough about this Claire-bear, Sylar's dangerous, end of story. You need to stay away from him you understand me?"

"I think I'm old enough to make my own decisions."

"I said do you understand me?" His voice was strained. Claire could just picture the accompanying scowl.

"I understand."

"And you promise me that if gets anywhere near you, you will call me immediately."

Claire's breath caught for a second. She hated this. Lying to her father, breaking promises because she knew full well that was one she'd never keep. She had no intention of staying away from Gabriel. She sighed inwardly. "I promise."

"Well then, I guess I let you get back to sleep then. Sorry this call couldn't wait for tomorrow."

"It's ok dad, love you."

"Love you too Claire-bear." As soon as the line went dead, Claire let her cell drop to the floor. She refused to cry, but dry sobs began to make her shake almost violently. This should be simple. Girl loves boy, girl gets married, happily ever after, right? Maybe for normal people she thought. Why couldn't everything be simple? Why must she choose between her father and the man she loves? Why couldn't she just have both? Figures that they had to be mortal enemies on a quest to destroy each other.

tbc

**Disclaimer: I don't own Heroes and am not gaining anything from this story, other than the enjoyment of writing it.**


	2. Chapter 2

Claire sat on the couch, slowly consuming the bag of chips she found in the pantry. Her mom was preparing dinner in the kitchen and Lyle sat beside her playing one of his video games. She had been invited over for a family dinner, and she eagerly accepted the invitation. It had been far too long since her last visit and she needed a welcomed distraction from all things involving her father. He had been checking in more and more lately, unconvinced that Sylar would stay away. Claire was surprised that he hadn't moved his shit in to her apartment yet because he was practically living there already.

Claire reached the bottom of the bag and she made a small grunt of protest. Hopefully dinner was ready she thought annoyingly. She left the couch and walked casually over to the kitchen, discarding the empty chip bag in the garbage. Her mother looked at her questioningly, but Claire simply shrugged it off. Stress eating wasn't really a problem for her, seeing as she could eat anything and everything and not gain weight, one perk of her ability. "How long until dinner?" she examined the contents of one of the pots on the stove, inhaling the wonderful aroma.

"About ten minutes. Can you stir the sauce pan honey?"

"Sure," Claire grabbed the spoon and began stirring aimlessly. Satisfied that she had completed the job she returned the spoon back to its place on the counter and went to stand beside her mom.

"Everything okay Claire?" She said in her deep southern accent. When Claire tried to avoid the question, she asked again, knowing full well that something was bothering Claire.

"It's dad. He won't leave me be to make my own-decisions," Claire revised her sentence at the last second. Gabriel could never be a mistake and she would never say it.

"I'm sure he's only trying to keep you safe. Does it have anything to do with what happened at the carnival because he made sure that everyone believed it was hoax?"

Lyle walked into the room still enthralled in his game. He smiled as he commented on her mother's question. "Yeah we have the 60 Minutes episode recorded if you want to see it again."

"Shut it Lyle," Claire said angrily.

"Very funny Lyle," she turned to Claire. "Don't worry we got rid of that months ago."

"I made a copy," Lyle couldn't help but gloat. Claire childishly stuck out her tongue, but he simply laughed and situated himself on a stool retreating from the conversation having said everything he wanted to say.

"No, it's about Sylar. Dad thinks he's up to something and has taken it upon himself to take up residence in _my _apartment." Claire said through clenched teeth. He was making it disturbingly difficult to spend any time with her fiancé.

"Well your father's always been a stubborn ass. Once he gets himself set on something he just won't give up," she said this with a small smile in sympathy of her daughter's woes. Although, that was not the sort of thing Claire wanted to be reminded of in this instance. When would she finally get some peace from all the drama? Her life had been one major catastrophe after the next. Was there some semblance of a normal life in her near future, or was there always something bond to come and fuck everything up? You think after surviving this long she could deal with her father, but he was perhaps the scariest of them all.

Sandra made her way to the stove, turning the burner off and quickly depositing the sauce to the already prepared noodles. Claire felt the tiniest bit better after the prospect of food. "Claire, Lyle, go set the table." Lyle sighed in annoyance and put down his game.

Claire joined him in the dining room, setting out the silverware on the other end of the table. Nearly done with her job, both Lyle and Claire jumped at the sound of the doorbell. "Mom did you invite anyone else for dinner," Claire yelled into the kitchen. Sandra appeared with a bowl of pasta and placed it on the table. She shook her head no. She left them to answer the door. Claire could barely make out the muffled voices coming from the other room.

When her mom finally re-entered the room with their new guest, Claire's jaw clenched. Was there no escape from him? There he was glasses himself, the man she's been trying to avoid, her father. He gave Lyle a quick hug then approached her. Claire accepted the hug but remained stiff in his arms. If he noticed it didn't show.

"Dad," Claire said calmly. "What are you doing here?"

"Well this is a family dinner and I just assumed you all forgot to tell me." If by forgot he meant purposely did not mention, he was absolutely correct. So much for her welcomed distraction. One of these days she was just going to explode from all her pent up rage for him. He seriously needed to back the fuck off.

"Well, let's make the most of this night. Noah, have a seat; it's time to eat," Sandra seemed resigned to the sudden appearance of her ex-husband. He smugly sat himself at the head of the table already serving himself a good helping of Sandra's cooking.

Claire was the last to take her seat, all the while staring at her dad. "So, dad," she drew it out "Any progress with the whole Sylar thing?" _Good luck trying to find him_.

"His fork paused and was lowered back to his plate. "Not at the moment, but sooner or later he's going to make a mistake and I'll be there to put a bullet in the back of his head."

"Noah," Sandra scolded.

"What? I'm simply telling Claire the truth. She's old enough to hear it."

Claire looked at her dad skeptically. "Oh, _now_ I'm old enough; when it's convenient for you." She stood up knocking over her chair in her rush. "Sorry mom, but I have to go now. We should do this again." Claire gave her mom a quick kiss then smiled at Lyle. Ignoring her dad she quickly grabbed her coat and exited the house. She retrieved her phone and dialed Gabriel's number.

He picked up on the first ring. "Hey."

"Can you come pick me up? I need to see you." Claire didn't mean for her voice to be so harsh, but she hadn't had enough time to cool off yet.

"Sure. Be there in five." Claire put her phone back in her coat pocket, starting to walk down the sidewalk, staring at her feet as she went. It seemed like hours before he dropped down in front of her, worry creasing his brows. "I thought you were spending the evening with your mom?"

"That was the plan before my dad showed up."

"Are you alright?"

"No I'm fucking not alright," she yelled. Gabriel took a step back. "Sorry I didn't mean to snap at you. I'm just so—ugh," there seemed to be no words to explain the mood she was in. Claire closed to gap between them and wasted no time encircling him with her arms. She closed her eyes and inhaled deeply. "Let's just go."

Gabriel nodded and held her closer as he lifted them up into the sky.

* * *

Noah followed his daughter out of the house. He was confused by her attitude towards him lately. Sure he had been a bit smothering with his attempts to protect her, but wasn't it necessary? He knew Sylar, and that man would never stop going after what he wanted and he wanted Claire. As soon as Sylar was gone for good, he'd let Claire live her own life, free form him if she so wished.

Noah saw Claire stop and was shocked to see the man that appeared before her. "Sylar," he whispered, concealing himself behind some brush. It took great effort on his part to not withdraw his gun and start shooting. He needed a plan.


	3. Chapter 3

After watching his daughter fly away with Sylar, Noah immediately began scheming. Although, he had to admit, that before he could concoct any visible plans, he fantasized about Sylar's bloody end a few times. What was he going to do about the pair? Clearly, Claire had been involved with the serial killer and had been flat out lying to protect the bastard. How far did their connection go? They seemed very—familiar. Noah refused to believe it was romantic, preferring denial to acknowledging what it truly seemed to be. Claire could never be with Sylar that way after all he's done. Not his Claire-bear, who swore to hate him for the rest of her immortal life.

Without much excuse, he stormed into Sandra's, grabbed his belongings and went on his way, leaving behind his very confused ex-wife. He peeled out of the driveway. Noah would speak with Claire and discover the absolute truth before deciding on his course of action. He needed all the facts before he could go head-to-head with Sylar.

Noah used his key for Claire's apartment. She'd be furious if she knew he had made a copy, but he wasn't really concerned with that at the moment. Claire hadn't arrived yet so he situated himself at the kitchen table and eagerly awaited her return.

* * *

Claire stretched, enjoying the satisfying pop that accompanied it. Warm arms pressed her closer. An involuntary smile spread as she turned to face a slumbering Gabriel, raising her hand to trace the features of his face. He sighed and nuzzled into her further. "Gabe," she whispered.

"Hmmm…"he burrowed his face into his pillow clearly unwilling to fully wake. She laughed quietly. He always had been a late sleeper. Claire untangled herself from his almost smothering grip, grabbing his shirt off the floor and made her way to the kitchen. After a long tedious search she decided that she'd have to remember to pick up a few things. Maybe once Gabriel finally woke, they could go out for breakfast. They hadn't been on a date in quite some time, having been trying to avoid her ever suspicious father.

Claire made herself some much needed coffee and situated herself in front of the television. Why was there never anything on? It was all bad soap operas and lame talk shows. She finally settled on an old sitcom she'd seen many times over.

She had watched several episodes before movement caught her eye. Gabriel strolled into the room rubbing at his eyes. "Morning," she said as he plopped down beside her, immediately placing his head on her shoulder. "Awe sleeping beauty still tired?" Claire began to pat his hair.

Gabriel sat up and said almost seriously, "Real funny Claire; maybe I wouldn't be so exhausted if someone hadn't kept me up all night."

"She must be some woman," she smiled wickedly.

"Must be," he leaned closer so that his lips pressed against her neck, hands fiddling with the top button of her shirt. She relaxed into the back of the couch letting her eyes close as his hand slipped into her shirt massaging a breast. "Claire," She groggily opened her eyes, staring up at him. "I'm glad you're here. I half expected you to disappear while I was sleeping."

"Well it's completely possible. A bomb could go off and you wouldn't wake up."

"That's not what I meant."

"Yeah I know. I glad I'm here too. It's been some time since I've been to your apartment. It looks—the same."

"Mock me if you will woman, but you aren't hurting my feelings."

"Sure I am. You're just not man enough to admit it."

"I think you got that wrong. See, if I was man, enough, I would never admit to you actually hurting my feelings."

"So are you saying that I did, in fact, hurt your feelings?"

"Definitely not." They both broke into laughter, Claire holding her sides.

"Hey let's go out for breakfast. There's nothing edible in this place." He gave her a grin. "I meant food you perv."

He shrugged and lifted himself off the couch, holding out his hand. "Ok, but we need a shower first." Claire eagerly took his hand and led the way to the bathroom.

* * *

Gabriel slid into the seat opposite Claire and wasted no time grabbing her hand, squeezing gently. Claire watched as he accepted the menus from the hostess, immediately flipping through it. Claire took hers, but continued to stare at Gabriel.

"Why do insist on looking at the menu? You order waffles every time."

"Well, maybe something else will catch my eye. Nothing has been decided yet."

"Yes it has," Claire mumbled under her breath. He looked up at her, but didn't say anything. He returned his attention back to the menu after a few seconds.

A smiling waitress soon appeared pen in hand to take their order. Claire gave hers and turned to Gabriel, eagerly awaiting his decision. She raised an eyebrow.

"Umm, I think I'll have the waffles please," he handed over his menu.

Claire waited for the woman to retreat back into the kitchen before she gave him a knowing smirk. "I knew it. You just couldn't resist, not even to prove me wrong."

"I'm a man of habit Claire. Why change it up now?" Unsatisfied with her lack of response he continued. "Besides, they have fucking awesome waffles here." He took a sip of his coffee. "So, Claire, we really didn't get to do a lot of talking last night. What happened with your dad?"

"Same as usual, he wants to kill you."

"Does he still think a bullet to the back of the head will do it?"

"I think he's really serious this time."

"Retirement must not be agreeing with him very well." Gabriel snorted in near disgust. "He's probably watching us right now. No, scratch that, he has a team doing the dirty work for him, reporting back to daddy dearest this very instance."

"That's not funny; it's probably true."

"Don't worry Claire. Noah's going to just have to accept that you're with me, and if not, well, there's nothing much he can do about it." He began rubbing the back of her hand reassuringly.

The waitress appeared with their food. Gabriel smiled delightfully at his waffles wasting no time devouring them. What was with that man and waffles anyway?

**A/N : **Okay, I couldn't resist the whole sylar/waffles clique.


	4. Chapter 4

Having spent most of the day with Gabriel, Claire was blissfully unaware of father's ominous presence stirring from her kitchen table. It wasn't until he addressed her, did she leap back in surprise, clutching at her heart. "Dad, I didn't see you there. You're acting all creepy…wait, why are you here?"

Noah had been waiting up all night and practically all day for this moment, for the moment when he'd come face-to-face with his daughter. He took off his horn-rimmed glasses and gave them a quick cleaning, before he turned his attention back to Claire. "Where have you been? You didn't come back last night." He remained calm, although inside he was screaming. He knew full well where she had been, and with whom, but it didn't mean shit until she confessed to it.

"I needed a break, especially after last night. You can be a real ass sometimes you know that?" Claire shrugged off her coat and placed in on one of the chairs. Her shoulders tensed in anticipation of the inevitable drag out fight they were about to have.

"You didn't answer my question. Where-have-you-been?" He stressed each word. His upper lip curled back slightly, before Noah settled his expression into a tight grimace. He wanted the truth, and god help him, he was going to make her say it.

Claire's mind worked quickly, formulating a suitable lie. "I was visiting Gretchen. It's been so long since we've seen one another that we thought we could have a girl's night."

"Is that so?"

"Yes," Claire managed without her voice breaking.

"I want to know where you really were last night."

"I told you, I was with Gretchen."

"Don't lie to me Claire," he yelled, grabbing her arm with bone crushing force.

"Dad, stop. Let go of me." She struggled to free herself from his grip, but he only held on stronger.

"Not until you tell me who you were with. Not until you admit that you were with Sylar." He had said it. Noah had planned to let Claire say it first, but it was clear she never planned on telling him. Let her deny it now.

Claire froze in shock. She was unaware if he knew the truth, or if he was only guessing at it. Gabriel and her had been careful; hadn't they? Her dad couldn't possibly know. Then it occurred to her. Shit, she'd been so distracted she had let Gabriel pick her up practically right outside the house. "You followed me last night?"

"Yes, and I saw you with that bastard. How could you Claire?"

"It's none of your business who I associate with, not anymore." Claire renewed her attempt at escape, but he simply grabbed her other arm to halt her thrashing.

"Of course it's my fucking business. I'm your father."

"No you're not. Nathan's my father." Her voice was barely above a whisper, void of any emotion. She found a spot on the wall, refusing to look at Noah any longer.

He laughed slightly which seemed forced and awkward. "You mean _was _your father. See, I'm pretty sure he's dead Claire. He's gone forever because of that man you call friend." Even Noah had to acknowledge what he said was dealing a low blow, but he needed Claire to finally comprehend the danger she was placing upon herself. Didn't she realize that man would turn on her? Possibly use her family to break her, before finally doing her in for good

"He's not my friend." It was Noah's turned to freeze, confusion written all over his face. His grip went slack and Claire used the opportunity to wrench herself out his arms. She turned back to him so he could see the truth in her eyes. "He's my fiancé. We are getting married, and there's not a thing you can do to prevent it. And as for Nathan, well I've forgiven him. Which believe me was not exactly the easiest thing in the world, but I—I love him. Don't you forgive the people you love?"

He stumbled back into a chair, grabbing it for support. His expression was that of true horror. "How—how could you? How could you do this to me?"

"Not everything is about you, Noah." Claire closed the space between them. "I want you out of my life. No more unexpected visits, no more late night phone calls, no attempts on Gabriel's life. Now, do understand _me?_

"Claire-"

"I said do you understand me," Claire threw his words back at him. It was his turn to listen. Claire knew what she wanted and it was Noah gone.

"You're making a mistake trusting him. He will only hurt you Claire."

"Maybe, maybe not. It doesn't change anything; you need to accept that I choose Sylar over you." Without warning he struck her. Claire held on to her cheek. She didn't feel the pain of it , but it was just the act of what he had done. He had actually hit her. "Get out," she whispered.

"Claire, I'm sorry. I didn't—"

"I SAID GET THE FUCK OUT," she screamed. Noah shuffled past her, but she didn't look up at him. Claire refused to feel guilty. He never looked back, but Noah could hear her muffled sobs as he closed the door behind him.

Before Claire realized what she was doing, she found herself in the bathroom. She removed her clothes and stepped in the shower. Tears flowed down her cheeks, but were washed away by the blistering water. How had the one person she always assumed she could trust, turn out to be the villain? She hated Noah without a doubt, and she was sure she never wanted to see his face again. Claire slid down the wall, drawing her knees up to her chest. She didn't even notice when the water had become cold.


	5. Chapter 5

"Claire?" she heard Gabriel call her name, but she made no move to reply. She was numb inside and out and all she wanted was to be held, to feel safe and loved, but she was frozen. Claire could hear him enter the bathroom and sigh as he drew back the curtain. Claire stiffly looked up at him, water pouring into her eyes.

Gabriel turned the shower off and scooped her up into his arms, uncaring that she soaked his clothes. Claire clung to him even as he deposited her on to her bed, unwilling to lose the warmth of his body. His hands rubbed comforting circles into her back. Silent tears escaped and trailed down her cheeks, but he wiped them away replacing them with soft kisses.

"Claire, what's wrong?"

She attempted to catch her breath, struggling to control her crying. "My dad was here…" She broke down, pressing her face into his chest, her small hands grasping his shirt tightly.

"Shhh, it's okay. Tell me what happened."

"He—he was here when I got home. He wanted to know where I had been. Gabriel, he knows about us."

"And that's why you're crying, because he doesn't approve of us?"

"That's an understatement; he hit me when he found out."

"WHAT?" Gabriel stood abruptly and began pacing about the room. "I'm going to fucking kill him, fucking rip him to shreds, I'm going to—,"

Claire grabbed his arm as he passed. "Hey, look at me." He didn't. "Damn it, look at me Gabe. " When he finally turned to her she continued. "It happened okay. There's nothing either of us can do about it now. Don't give him the satisfaction of proving him right. Gabe, you have worked so hard to become a better person, for me, for everyone, don't let him take that away from you. Besides, I can't get hurt, remember."

His eyes softened. "But you can Claire."

She gave him a sad smile and pulled him back down on the bed, her arms immediately warping around him. "I know," she whispered into his shoulder, "but that's why I have you to protect me. You love me more than he ever will."

Gabriel couldn't help, but think of the irony in this situation. After everything that he had done to this woman, he was her hero. Here he was with a naked Claire Bennet in his arms and she loved him. He was finally whole and he would never have to face eternity alone, save for the hunger, but with his Claire.

"Claire, do you trust me?"

"Of course I do. Why would you ask such an idiotic question?"

"Marry me."

"Um, Gabe, I already said yes."

"No I mean right now. Let's fly to Vegas, or something. Why wait any longer?"

It didn't take long for Claire to answer. There was no doubt in her voice as she replied. "Yes, but on one condition."

"What, you want to be married by Elvis?"

"Peter and Emma are coming with us."

"Oh thank god, I don't think I could have handled getting married by an Elvis impersonator." Gabriel stood up from the bed and looked down at his soon to be wife. "Now get dressed before I change my mind."

"You wouldn't dare."

"True, but we probably wouldn't make it there today," he smirked down at her. "Now hurry up."

Claire did not need to be told twice. She tore through her closet and settled on an old pair of jeans that clung to her curves and the first top she saw. No need to dress fancy for the flight there and she fully intended on taking Emma with her on a shopping spree. Having a boyfriend who could turn anything into gold had its advantages. She finished with a neat pony tail and signaled to Gabriel that she was ready.

Hand-in-hand, they exited her apartment, taking the stairs to the roof. "You know this would be much faster, if I had Hiro's power."

"Yeah, but I prefer flying. I always wanted that power." Claire was in his arms once again, soaring through the clouds. She couldn't help the girlish laughter that escaped her, the wind unable to prevent her from staring straight ahead, or watching the ground below. It was not long before the New York skyline appeared before them, the sun gleaming off the towering skyscrapers. She had to admit she was a bit disappointed when they finally landed, but told herself they would soon be on their way again, uncle in tow.

"So we're really doing this?" Gabriel said.

"Bet your ass we are. Now let's go see Uncle Pete."

Claire raced him up the stairs. She almost beat him to the door, but damn his longer legs. "Cheater."

"Next time babe," he gloated. He knocked on the door as they both listened for footsteps. They weren't left waiting long. The door open to a first, confused Peter, but that soon disappeared behind a welcoming smile.

"Hey man," he gave Gabe a hug and then Claire. "Great to see you guys. What brings you to New York?"

"You are coming to Vegas with us." Claire said leaving no room for objections.

"Vegas?"

Gabe answered, "Yeah, I need a best man. So tell Emma to come out here because you two are coming to a wedding."

Peter blushed slightly at the insinuation, but called out to Emma. "Man, why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"Well, it was kind of a spur of the moment kind of thing." Neither Gabriel, nor Claire, wanted to explain the situation with Noah at the moment. They were about to go to Vegas and nothing was going to dampen the mood. "Now get your shit, and let's go already. We have some serious partying to do."

Peter retreated back into his apartment, but came back with a slightly bewildered Emma. Apparently he hadn't yet explained where they were going yet. However, as soon as she saw them she too couldn't help but smile, taking Claire in a great big hug.

Gabriel and Peter seemed to shake hands, but Claire knew Peter was taking Gabe's ability. Gabriel couldn't very well fly them all. "Now that everyone's ready," Gabe said. "Vegas," he yelled enthusiastically.

* * *

Noah answered his phone immediately. "They're on their way to Las Vegas. Sylar and Claire are eloping."

"Very well," the line went dead. Noah had an old friend to visit.

**A/N**: This would have been done yesterday, but I got distracted halfway through by other people's stories.


	6. Chapter 6

God if he screamed Vegas one more time Claire was going to kill him. She knew where his kill spot was and she wouldn't hesitate to end him. Oh, she'd bring him back, but he'd simply miss the pre-wedding partying. It would serve him right for acting like an immature frat boy on his first trip to Vegas. However, despite Gabriel's embarrassing over excitement, Claire couldn't wait for the night to begin.

"Are you two ready?" Peter appeared at the bathroom door.

"Almost," she said. "I just have to finish with Emma's make-up. It will only be another five minutes." He nodded in acknowledgement, exiting the room as quickly as he had appeared.

"What did she say?" Gabriel's muffled voice filtered in from the other room.

"They'll be out in five," Peter answered.

"Women."

"Tell me about it."

Claire rolled her eyes. After taking Emma out on the strip for a very expensive shopping spree, Claire had talked her into a makeover, which she reluctantly accepted. Claire had to drop Peter's name for her to finally agree. She wasn't the slightest bit ashamed by her actions; it would be worth it in the end. Dabbing lip gloss on the older blonde, she stood back to admire her handy work. Claire couldn't help but internally gloat at her success. Emma's questioning stare had Claire turning her to face the mirror. Emma gasped, touching her face in wonder.

"Thank you Claire. I look…"

"Stunning," she finished. "Wait until Peter sees you. He won't be able to keep his hands off you."Emma continued to blush as she was led to their awaiting dates. Peter looked up from his conversation with Gabriel to stare at Emma, his mouth left slightly ajar. "What do you think? Doesn't she look fucking gorgeous?" Peter could only nod in agreement. Gabriel nudged him, signaling that it was time to leave.

Claire took Gabriel's arm as they exited their suite, already bouncing in her step. "I don't know about you, but I fully intend to go on the Big Shot."

"Doesn't jumping off buildings take the excitement out of going on that ride?" Gabriel asked.

"Don't ask stupid questions," she tried to keep a straight face and remain somewhat intimidating, but one look at her lover had her all smiles once again. "Besides, this way I won't ruin my dress."

"That _would _be a shame," he looked her up and down.

"Shut it you two," Peter complained. "You're slowing us down."

Gabriel telekinetically slapped him the back of the head. "We're coming lover boy." Claire could see Peter resisting the urge to stick out his tongue, only to raise his middle finger and continue walking. _Men, _she thought.

* * *

Strapped tightly in her seat, Claire turned to the others; none seemed as thrilled as her. She broke out in giddy laughter as they began to rise higher into the air. She couldn't help admiring the Vegas lights, knowing they would be a blur during the descent. A thousand plus feet in the air, they stopped only to plummet back down. "Jesus, titty fucking Christ," Gabriel screamed out, his almost feminine yell overpowering Peter's equally girlish screams. They we obviously did not have as much experience with free falling as her.

"I think I saw my life flash before my eyes," Peter said as they came to a stop.

"I know dude I almost pissed myself."

"You both are a bunch of pussies," Claire exclaimed.

"That's my Claire, balls of steel."

"And don't you forget it," she leaned in for a quick kiss, which he eagerly returned.

Peter and Emma came up alongside them. Peter cleared his throat, but neither seemed to notice. "Save if for the honeymoon." The pair broke apart reluctantly.

"And why did we have to invite him again?" Gabriel asked Claire.

"Because we love him, and we want him at our wedding."

"Oh right. Well anyway, I'd say let's get fucked up, but it seems Claire and I are at a disadvantage."

"Sucks for you," Peter slapped him on the back teasingly and walked away, his most likely destination, to find a bar. Claire and Gabriel followed along.

The foursome soon found their way into the nearest casino. Claire and Emma situated themselves at the nearest black jack table, twenty thousand dollars worth of chips a piece, courtesy of Gabriel. Peter and Gabe were off at the craps table. Claire asked them to try and refrain from cheating, but the pair probably couldn't resist and judging by the crowd gathering around their table it seemed very likely.

Claire looked down at her cards once more. "Hit me." She let out a thrilled squeal as she realized she had blackjack. She eagerly pushed the pot towards her own neat stacks. Claire already had double, the amount she began with. Lady luck was shining good fortune on her tonight. Without warning Gabriel grabbed her arm, yanking her from the chair. "We gotta go."

"Can't you see I'm a little busy at the moment?"

"Now, the pit boss is coming."

"I told you not to fucking show off."

"Yeah, well, it's too late now."

"Where's Peter?" Emma anxiously asked, her head craning to see behind Gabriel. In answer Peter appeared, running by them in a full blown sprint, uniformed men following closely behind. They stood there for a second watching the almost comedic scene.

It was Gabriel who snapped out of it first. "That answers that question," he spotted more suits coming their way. "And now I suggest we do the same." He grabbed Claire's hand who in turn reached out for Emma's, following behind Peter. Gabriel sent chairs in front of their pursuers, few managing to avoid the debris flying at them.

Busting threw an emergency exit Gabe and Peter both took hold of their respective women and tore into the sky. Claire pouted in his arms, smacking his chest rather hard. "I was on a roll you bastard."

"And so was I, until they rudely accused me of cheating."

"Which you were," Claire threw back.

"Details, babe, details."

"You're such an ass."

"If I said Peter talked me into it would you forgive me?"

"Yeah, blame it on Saint Peter."

Gabe brought them down, but did not allow her to escape the confines on his embrace. "How about now, do you forgive me now?" He tilted his head towards the building they had landed in front of. Claire turned to see what he meant, tears running down her cheeks. He had brought them to a wedding chapel.

"I guess I kind of have to now." She let him lead her into the building, her mind in a state of disbelief that she was finally getting married to the man formerly known as Sylar.


	7. Chapter 7

Claire felt like she was having an out of body experience, staring at herself as she walked through the chapel with Gabriel, laughing nervously. This was it, the moment, it seemed, that she had been waiting a life time to arrive.

"Claire, Gabe, hold up." Peter was pushing open the door, dragging Emma behind him. Claire snapped back into her body and waited for the duo to catch up. "Jeez ass Gabe, next time let me know before you decide drop out of the sky. I just kept flying on without you." His arms were swinging out to illustrate his point, soon distracting him from further pursuing the matter at hand.

"Maybe you shouldn't have had so much to drink back at the casino. I'm surprised _you _didn't drop out of the sky." Gabe countered.

"Couldn't help myself, they kept offering, and well you get it. 'Sides, you drank more than I did."

"Do I really have to defend myself against that last one?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, forgot about that, sucks for you!"

"You've already told me."

"Thought it was worth mentioning again," Peter looked around him for the first time, taking in his surroundings. "Why are we in a wedding chapel? Is someone getting married?" Gabriel gestured towards Claire and himself. "Holy shit really? Wow, this is such short notice." He brought them closer in a crushing bear hug which lasted at least a good 10 seconds. "I'm so happy for you guys." Gabriel cleared his throat to signal Peter to desist.

He broke away from them and started walking off. "Yes, let's go get married." Claire was the first to laugh, loving this side of her uncle. She couldn't recall a time when she actual saw him drunk.

"We should probably go after him, before he starts telling people we all have superpowers."

Claire answered. "I'm sure he'd only give them a demonstration."

"Even better," he said sarcastically. "Shall we?"

"We shall. Emma?"

It didn't take long to find Peter with what appeared to be another wedding party, shamelessly flirting with the bride. The groom looked on, ready to pounce, if looks could kill. "There you are Peter." To the groom Gabriel apologized, which he was not inclined to accept. Peter waved goodbye to the bride as they dragged him away, but one look from Emma had him staring at the ground in guilt. He'd get it later.

"Hello there," a short balding man walked up to them with a cheesy plastered on smile. "What can I do for you this evening?"

"We would like to get married," Claire responded.

"Yes of course. You will need a witness present." Peter raised his hand and then pointed at himself, "Preferably not intoxicated."

"I'll do it," Emma spoke up.

"Good right this way, we'll deal with the paper work afterwards; Names?"

"Gabriel Gray and Claire Bennet," the man led them into the other room situating himself at the back and motioned for Gabe and Claire to take their places. They faced one another, holding each other's hands.

"Civil or religious?"

"Claire?" Gabriel asked, he'd let her decide.

"Um, civil, I guess."

"Good, good. First, if there is any person who objects to this marriage, they should say so now." Claire held her breath; the fear that her father would burst through the doors and whisk her away had her paralyzed. The moment passed and he continued. "Repeat after me: I Gabriel Gray."

"I, Gabriel Gray."

"Take Claire Bennet to be my lawfully wedded wife."

"Take Claire Bennet to be my lawfully wedded wife."

"Before these witnesses," he cleared his throat and corrected himself, "This witness I vow to love you."

"Hey," Claire and Gabe both shushed Peter.

"Before this witness I vow to love you."

"And care for you for as long as we both shall live."

"And care for you for as long as we both shall live." They both laughed at that, they had an eternity ahead of them.

He turned to Claire and began again, "I Claire Bennet."

"I Claire Bennet."

"Take Gabriel Gray to be my lawfully wedded husband."

"Take Gabriel Gray to be my lawfully wedded husband."

"Before this witness I vow to love you and care for you as long as we both shall live."

"Before this witness I vow to love you and care for you as long as we both shall live." Claire wiped away a few stray tears.

"Rings?" Gabriel handed over one to Claire and slid hers on next to her engagement ring; he gave her hand a squeeze before she let him put on his. He was glad he came prepared. Although, he doubted that would stop them at this point. "Gabriel Gray and Claire Bennet you have both have made the declaration prescribed by the state of Nevada before your _witness _and yourselvesand it is my privilege to pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

Gabriel didn't need to be told twice. He grabbed the back of Claire's neck and brought her against his lips. They both shared a sigh of relief, deepening the kiss, bordering on inappropriate. Peter whistled, and the two separated, both with permanent smiles.

"Well, I'll draw up the paper work. Congratulations."

"I don't think he liked me very much," Peter commented once he was out of site.

"What gave you that impression?" Claire asked.

"He kept giving me the stink eye."

* * *

Half an hour later, papers signed, and Peter muzzled, they found themselves back at their suite. Emma struggled with carrying Peter's nearly limp body to their shared room. He'd most likely pass out as soon as he hit the bed.

"Hey you," Claire had her arms around Gabriel. He leaned down and kissed her nose.

"I love you Claire Gray."

"Love you too, forever and ever."

"That's a very long time."

"I'm well aware."

"Just saying; you know what, you wait right here. I'm going to get us something special."

"Hurry back so I can ravage you."

He kissed her roughly, moaning into it, "Promise."

He practically ran out the door, and Claire made her way to the window with its near perfect view of Vegas. The sound of the door opening again made her smile. "Did you forget something Gabe?" There was no answer so she turned to see what the matter was, but gasped when she realized it wasn't Gabriel behind her. "Dad, what the hell are you doing here?"

"It's for the best Claire."

"What the fu-," someone covered her mouth from behind, effectively preventing her from screaming out.

"I'm so sorry," the person behind Claire said sorrowfully before she felt another hand on her forehead.


	8. Chapter 8

**15 hours earlier **

Noah Bennet walked briskly up the steps to his former partner's front door. He checked for his gun, and old habit he supposed. Noah knew what he had to do, for Claire's sake, and he needed Renee. He knocked swiftly and stepped back as the door swung open. Renee didn't say anything as he nodded for him to enter.

"I need your help with something that requires, your special talents," he wasted no time. "It's Claire."

"Is she in danger?"

"In a manner of speaking, listen, I know what I'm asking for is wrong, but she doesn't understand what she's doing is beyond dangerous."

"What do you need me to do, Bennet?"

"There are certain, memories I would like you to take," Bennet said almost hesitantly. Noah knew there were things he had done in his past that could be considered villainous, but this seemed like a betrayal, no not seemed, was, but Claire would never have to know. Wasn't she always saying that she desired a normal life? He could give her that, take away all her pain, all the misdeeds Sylar had done to her. Of course, he'd also take away her more recent memories of the man, the ones that were not so spiteful and more in favor of the murderer, but it was what needed to be done. And also, with Claire out of the way, Noah could finally rid the world of Sylar.

"I'm not sure I could do that Noah, not to Claire."

"I know I'm asking a great deal from you, doing this to Claire, but it's about Sylar."

"What about Sylar?"

"He and Claire are sort of, well, they are together. They're on their way to Vegas to get married. I can't let that happen. He claims to have changed, but I know him and that can never be true. Claire deserves far better. Please old friend help me with this," Noah asked hoping that Renee would agree.

The Haitian sighed in hesitation, contemplating Noah's plea. "I will do this for you, but this is the last time."

"Thank you Renee. This is really_ is_ what's best for Claire.

* * *

Claire let out a quiet whimper as she felt the full weight of the Haitian's mind on hers. Memories exploded behind her eyes before they were slowly ripped out all together. In a matter of seconds, Gabriel would be gone forever, to her at least. Tears ran down her face. How could he be doing this to her? If she ever regained her memories, she might possibly kill him herself. With that final thought, Claire's world went black as she slumped into unconsciousness.

"Did you take it all?" Noah asked as reached out for his daughter, cradling her in his arms.

"Unfortunately, yes. She will have no recollection of Sylar. I hope you know what you are doing Noah, you are going to have a very powerful man after you."

"I understand that, but it won't matter. If and when, Sylar ever finds us, the Claire he knew will be gone. So if I die, I will go happily, knowing he'll never have her."

"You are a cruel man Noah, even if you do not realize it. My job here is done, I would like for you not to contact me again," with that the Haitian left the room. Noah's clenched his jaw as he recalled what exactly Renee had said, cruel, definitely morally grey, but cruel? Maybe he was, but Noah couldn't bring himself to regret his decision. With Claire in his arms he made his escape.

Noah was careful to avoid people as made his way through the hotel, but it didn't seem to matter as no one seemed to take much interest in them. Noah placed Claire in the back of his car before he speed away. It wasn't long before Claire came to.

"Dad?" she sat up, a confused look on her face.

"Hey Claire-bear, how are you feeling?"

"Fine, why are we in your car? Did I miss something?"

"No honey, I just thought a change of scenery would do us some good. Maybe an extended vacation somewhere; how about some place tropical?"

"That sounds cool, all expenses on you?"

"That's right."

"When do we leave?"

"Tonight." That had been easy, Noah thought. Claire had no reason to mistrust him or his intentions anymore and he full intented to take advantage of that.

* * *

Gabriel thought he probably could have called room service instead of going all the way down to get a bottle himself, but Claire may have overheard and he wanted it to be a surprise. He entered the suite with a brilliant smile on his face, excited to get back to his Claire. He was surprised when she didn't immediately come to greet him. He checked their room, but she wasn't there either. He walked back into the sitting room, confused and worried. Where would she have gone? Was it voluntary?

He spotted an envelope on the coffee table, with his name scribbled on the top. It wasn't written in Claire's handwriting. He ripped it open, reading quickly:

_Claire's with me now. It's best for her, if you just stay away. She can finally have a normal life and I fully intended to give it to her and after years of your shit we can finally move on as a family. Goodbye, Sylar. _

Gabriel threw the champagne against the wall, bringing his hands up to his head, running them threw his hair roughly as he fumed in rage. Fucking Bennet, what had he done? There was no possibility that Claire would have gone with him willingly. They couldn't have gotten far, he hadn't been gone long, but all Gabriel could do was stand in place, watching as the champagne ran down the wall, paralyzed by the deep ache in his heart. He felt useless and alone, blaming himself.

He caught sight of Claire's earring on floor and sent it flying into his hand, instantly submerging himself in the most recent history of it. Gabriel watched as the Haitian grabbed Claire from behind and almost regretfully began to take her memories, watched as she struggled to free herself, and all the while Noah looking on with a smirk permanently plastered on his face. Gabriel regained his focus, only to let out a terrifying scream that blew out the window and shattering other objects in the room. Gabriel was too livid to worry that his ability had gone out of control.

"What the fuck?" Peter stumbled out of his room rubbing his eyes. He took in the condition of the room and gasped. "Shit, Gabe."

Gabriel ran at Peter, grabbing his shirt and slamming him into the wall. "Where the fuck were you when Noah and the Haitian where mind fucking Claire? Where were you when Bennet kidnapped her? Where were you?" Gabriel broke down, releasing his iron grip on Peter. "I'm sorry, I—it's not your fault, I'm so sorry," he said in-between sobs.

Peter wrapped his broken friend in his arms, collapsing to the ground with him as he continued to cry.

* * *

**A/N: **So Claire has no memory of Sylar or anything about him. Basically her past is a little less fucked up and she believes she had a somewhat normal life so far, but how dare she be so trusting; doesn't she realise there are huge gaps in her memories?


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N:** Wow, I can't believe it's already November. I updated the day before the semester started and I have been really busy with course work. I actually wrote this from a school computer. I want to say sorry to those who have been following this story, but hopefully I will be able to get the next chapter up soon : D

* * *

"_I _have_ changed Claire," he said with all honesty. His face was sincere and pleading. "I know that, after all I have done, I have absolutely no right to ask for redemption, but I just wanted you to hear it from me that I've changed."_

"_Sylar—,"_

"_Call me Gabriel."_

_She resisted the urge to roll her eyes. "Gabriel, I think that a part me will always hate you, the eternal cheerleader constantly seeking vengeance and stubbornly refusing to let your predictions at the Stanton ever become reality, but I do see what you have become, what you're trying to be." _

_His hand pushed back a stray, golden hair, carefully tucking it behind her ear. He left his hand at the base of her neck and brought his lips to hers, their first true kiss. Claire should protest, but her brain couldn't find the will to stop as she opened her mouth for him. _

_He gave her another sweet kiss, before he brought his forehead to rest against hers. _

"_I forgive you Gabriel," she whispered._

Claire woke with a start. What an unusual dream she thought. Who was this Gabriel? She had to admit he was very attractive, and there was something about him. He was so familiar. "Who are you?" she said aloud. She knew it was illogical to believe that the silence would answer her question, but a small part of her hoped it would. Maybe then, this extreme case of déjà vu would cease to plague her.

Throwing back the covers, Claire sluggishly detached herself from her sheets. She could already here her dad moving about in the other room, but frowned as she smelled something burning. That man was hopeless in the kitchen. It was amazing he even continued to try. Seriously, he burned water. Claire didn't know how that was even possible, but Noah managed somehow.

A thick cloud of smoke greeted her as she entered the kitchen. She coughed, trying to expel it from her lungs and laughed at the sight of her father in a frilly apron. "Need any help there, dad?"

He turned towards her, spatula in hand, and scowled. "I'm perfectly able to cook breakfast Claire."

"Well, apparently not," she waved smoke away for extra emphasis. He shrugged in response and turned back to the contents in the frying pan. Claire took a quick peek, and made the assumption that it was the substance formerly known as eggs. The source of the smoke seemed to be coming from the toaster. Claire rushed over and hurriedly ejected the charred slices. "You should stick to cereal, that's probably more, your speed."

Noah sighed dejectedly and handed her his spatula."I'm sorry Claire-Bear I tried to make you a nice meal and," he motioned around him.

"You didn't have to do that, you know."

"Of course, it's just that I'm so happy we're spending this time together, that's all."

"Awe, that's sweet. Maybe I should be making _you _breakfast seeing as you're paying for all this."

"It was well worth it." Claire moved forward and gave him a warm hug. "I've missed you Claire-Bear."

"Missed you too dad," she leaned up and gave a quick peck on the cheek. "Now, you sit down, and I'll fix us up something. And no, I don't need any help."

"Don't worry, I wasn't offering," Noah sat himself at the small table and looked on as Claire moved about the cramped kitchen. What was she going to make. Eggs were too simplistic and she was in the mood for something else. "How about waffles?" Noah suggested.

Claire halted her progress as a vision slammed into her.

_"Why do insist on looking at the menu? You order waffles every time."_

_"Well, maybe something else will catch my eye. Nothing has been decided yet."_

_"Yes it has," Claire mumbled under her breath. He looked up at her, but didn't say anything. He returned his attention back to the menu after a few seconds._

_A smiling waitress soon appeared pen in hand to take their order. Claire gave hers and turned to Gabriel, eagerly awaiting his decision. She raised an eyebrow._

_"Umm, I think I'll have the waffles please," he handed over his menu._

_Claire waited for the woman to retreat back into the kitchen before she gave him a knowing smirk. "I knew it. You just couldn't resist, not even to prove me wrong."_

_"I'm a man of habit Claire. Why change it up now?" Unsatisfied with her lack of response he continued. "Besides, they have fucking awesome waffles here." _

Claire was now officially freaking out. It was not merely a coincidence that she was dreaming of this man Gabriel. She could explain away her subconscious mind creating a story about him, but this wasn't just some fantasy, it felt more like a memory. She turned to her father who remained unfazed by her recent spell, awaiting a response to his inquiry. Did he have the answers? Noah knew all about specials. Perhaps whatever was happening to her was related to that part of her life.

"Yeah, waffles," she barely managed to say. Claire returned to her search and soon was pouring the batter on the iron.

"So Claire-bear what is on the agenda for today, another afternoon lounging on the beach?"Claire didn't respond as she remained in her own little world, contemplating the meaning of her dreams about Gabriel. "Claire?"

"What?" She snapped back into reality. Noah frowned in displeasure, but repeated his question. "Oh, um, maybe, I was thinking about going into town, meet some people, window shop perhaps."

"Claire I don't think that's such a good idea. It's probably better if you say close to the cottage. Who knows what kinds of psychos are lurking out here."

"I believe there is psychos everywhere dad. I think I'm perfectly capable of being alone for a few hours."

Noah clenched his fists and tightened his jaw staring back at his daughter with indifference, clearly unwillingly to budge on this matter. "If you want to go into town I'll accompany you."

"That just seems a bit ridiculous to me."

"It's for the best Claire."

_Noah_ _stood before her wearing a solemn expression_ "_It's for the best Claire." _

Claire flipped several waffles on to a plate and placed them before Noah and without hesitation asked the question she truly wanted answered, "Who's Gabriel?"

_Shit_


	10. Chapter 10

Claire lay spread out on the beach, eyes pinched shut to avoid the blistering sun. She was still fuming about her father's avoidance of her question, simply refusing to give her a straight answer. At this point Claire was no closer to deciphering the mystery that was Gabriel. All she could hope for now was for another vision. She had to admit she was not a very patient individual.

Rolling over on her side, Claire watched as her dad's black jeep came ambling up the driveway. Noah had left hours ago to "take care of some business" and he had finally returned. Some vacation, he was still always going off to god knows where. Maybe his important "business" was kidnapping another innocent special. She wouldn't put it passed him. Claire could see right through him, Noah was keeping something from her and she was going to find out what it was. He knew who Gabriel was.

From her position she could just make out her father exiting the jeep. Claire was shocked to realize he wasn't alone. The slender backside of a blonde woman slid out of the passenger side. Claire stood and began wrapping her towel around her bikini clad body. The distance to the pair took only a minute, but it seemed to last forever, drawing out each second.

"Hello Claire," Noah said over joyously. The woman turned at Noah's words, a brilliant smile spreading at this happy reunion. Claire could not return the sentiment.

"Claire it's so great to see you again," she offered her hand and waited expectantly.

"Lauren right?" Claire knew who she was, her dad's former partner turned girlfriend; she only wanted to be difficult. She reached out her own hand and grasped Lauren's firmly before dropping it as discreetly as possible.

"That's me. I hope you don't mind me crashing you and your dad's vacation. When Noah told me that you two were in Barbados," she gave a short pause waving her hands out to describe the sheer size of her excitement. "Well, I begged Noah and after many hours of arguing here we all are."

"Actually it wasn't that strenuous. I thought you two can get to know one another a little better."

"Yeah, Noah was just telling me on the ride here that you wanted to visit the town. Maybe after I get settled we can take the jeep and go, just you and me."

Claire had to remember to be civil; she couldn't project her issues with her dad on her. In all honesty, she had no reason at the present to think ill of this woman, so she laced her reply with sincerity, "That would be terrific Lauren. I'm going to go take a shower."

"Okay then." Claire could feel their eyes on her back all the way to the house. Were they making sure she entered? Claire ran to her room, quickly discarding her towel and bathing suit on the floor, rushing about her room looking for a suitable outfit. She was fully dressed in record time.

Peeking out the window to see if Noah and Lauren were still by the jeep, she discovered that they had retreated on to the beach. There heads were angled close together. Claire doubled back through the house, exiting through the back entrance. She took a quick look around the corner of the building to make sure the coast was clear and sprinted to the adjacent foliage. Careful not step on anyhting, Claire sneaked closer to the edge of the beach. She could just make out there voices as her father believed her to be still inside safefully in the shower he was not stressing about volume control. What kind of secret agent was he? Wasn't stealth one of the requirements? However she wasn't going to complain.

"I think she knows something. She asked me about Sylar this morning," Noah said harshly, nearly spitting out the name. Claire was confused? She had asked about Gabriel, not Sylar. Maybe they weren't talking about the same person.

"Noah don't you think you are being a tad paranoid?"

"Absolutely not, she knows something; she's starting to remember." _Okay what the fuck was going on here?_ "I made a mistake, Lauren. I called Angela and she was telling me about Peter, how the Haitian had taken away his memories as well, but obviously they all came back to him. It's that damn healing ability. I should have thought of that. I wasn't thinking clearly, blinded with my rage."

"Ask Renee to take them away again."

"Well there is the slight problem that he told me he wants nothing more to do with me. And I can't go to Parkman; he'd never agree to do this to Claire, especially after what happened with Sylar. The whinny piece of shit is completely rejecting his gift."

"So what are you going to do?"

Noah grabbed Lauren's shoulders and paused briefly before unfolding his plan. "I'm going to take care of Sylar once in for all. Claire will eventually regain her memories and hate me for the rest of eternity, but at that point I couldn't give a shit."

"I'm guessing there is a reason you asked me to come down here."

"Look after Claire, keep her occupied, and if necessary restrain her."

"Noah this is your daughter we are talking about."

"Don't you think I know that? I love her far too much to let her do this. I am going to end this." He began shaking with rage.

Hearing enough, Claire stumbled back to the house. What had her father done to her, taken away her memories, virtually mind raping her? She had to escape and find Gabriel, Sylar, whatever his name was. Claire knew that with all her heart she could trust him. There was only the small part of finding him. The world was rather large and she didn't even know where to begin.

Packing her bag, she didn't notice the items she threw in, focusing more on speed. She packed light, knowing that her father and Lauren would soon discover that she had disappeared. She couldn't risk going out the back. The area outside her window was completely obscured from view. Sliding it open gently, she threw her bag out first. Nearly out the window, she could hear Lauren at the door. "Claire, are you ready?"

"Almost, just getting dressed, I'll be out in ten," Claire eased herself fully out the window. She grabbed her bag and tore down the path. Claire wished she had the keys to the jeep, but there was nothing she could do about it now. She had never acquired the skill to hot wire cars. Maybe she'd learn for the future.

After twenty minutes, Claire figured they'd realized she wasn't still in her room. How long would it take before they came chasing after her? Never losing her breath, Claire continued to sprint down the dirt path, wondering when she'd ever reach the main road. From there she'd have no problem hitching a ride into the city and buy her way off this island.

Claire heard the engine of a car and her heart dropped. She looked back at the approaching black blur. Claire cut into the trees, deciding that getting lost in the forest was more appealing then going back with her father. Over confident that she could easily outrun her father, she did not realize the extent to which her father would go. Claire heard a shot fire, before she felt a dull throb at the back of her head.

* * *

**A/N: **_I apologize for the lack of Gabriel in the past two chapters. I promise he will be in the next one : )_


	11. Chapter 11

Gabriel looked at the house before him, Peter at his side. "Can't we find another way?" Gabriel had been nervous ever since Peter first mentioned they would need help finding Claire. Noah had been impossible to track, dropping off the radar with great ease. Gabriel was not used to facing defeat and it was with a heavy heart that he had agreed to a third party and only because he was desperate to find Claire.

"Man up Gabe; it's not that bad. You look like you're walking to the gallows."

"I do not." Gabriel spat, hating being called a coward. "How do you even know he will help after what I did to him?"

"Because it's about finding Claire and who could deny this," Peter traced a circle around his face emphasizing it with a boyish smile. Gabriel was not in the mood for jokes. Peter's attempts of late had the opposite effect on him, making him even grouchier.

"I still say we should find the Haitian and rip his heart out. He must know where Bennet is hiding."

"I know you find it hard to understand, but Renee is a good person and my friend. He may not be completely innocent, but he does not deserve to have his heart ripped out…or brain."

"Alright, let's just get this over with already."

Peter led the way to the front door. Gabriel stood awkwardly behind him, wishing he had the power of invisibility, or better yet have stayed home and waited for Peter. This was a delicate matter that required finesse. His presence here would only hinder their efforts.

Peter knocked several times before the door finally swung open to reveal a very angry Matt Parkman. He did not see Peter, but instantly focused in on Gabriel. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"He's with me," Peter jumped in, holding Matt from lunging at Gabriel. "We need your help."

"We? I'm not doing anything for that dick wad."

Gabriel timidly joined in, hoping to appeal to Matt's _less _angry side, "Claire's been kidnapped and we need your help to find her."

"What does it matter to you if Claire's been captured; shouldn't you be decapitating some innocent bystander?"

Gabriel took in a quick intake of breath. His nostirals flaring in rage. "First of all, I do not do that anymore, haven't for quite some time now and secondly, Claire is my wife, so she matters a whole fucking lot." He took a moment to collect himself before continuing. "Now I'm going to ask you again if you will help us because either way we're still walking away with the information we need."

Matt took a few moments to mull over his decision. With a great sigh he motioned for the two to follow him inside. Matt turned towards them, rubbing his forehead. "I'm not sure why you think I can help you; I don't know who has Claire."

"We do. It was Noah. That's not what we need from you," Peter answered.

"Then what, explain it to me because I'm clearly not on the same page as you two." Matt went to the fridge and grabbed a beer and immediately began to chug it.

With no offer to the other men if they wanted one, Peter began to explain,"Well, we don't need _your_ help specifically," Peter replied. Matt's mouth dropped in confusion, his eyebrows pinching together. "Um, you see, we need to know where Claire _is_…"

"Oh," Matt already knew the end of Peter's sentence, finally working it out in his mind. How could he have been expected to understand from the beginning, they weren't exactly forthcoming with the details. "You want Molly." It was merely a statement. One quick probe through their minds confirmed their desire to know the location of his former charge.

"Yes, we know you sent her away. With Molly's assistance, we'd know exactly where to begin; she'd lead us right to Noah, to Claire." Peter answered for them.

"If I tell you where she is and you discover where Claire is being held, what are you going to do with Bennet?" Matt looked to Gabriel.

"I can't promise I won't kill him. I don't know how I will react when we come face to face."

Peter jumped in quickly, noticing Parkman's reluctance. "I promise I will make sure Gabriel won't do anything he'll regret."

"Who says I would regret it? I've wanted that scheming bastard dead for years."

"Gabe, in all sincerity, shut the hell up." Peter turned to Parkman anxious to acquire the information they needed and leave before things began to escalate. "Matt, please tell us where Molly is."

"Well, the last I heard Mohinder brought her to India."

Irritated Gabriel spoke first, "Is she in India or not."

"Yes, she's in India."

Gabe turned and left Peter and Matt alone, eager to start their journey. He motioned for Peter to hurry and follow after him. Peter nodded that he understood. "Thank you Matt."

"Don't mention it. I mean really…don't. Mohinder does not need to know that I lead that psychopath to his front door." Matt sighed and once again rubbed his head. "Why does it feel like I'm betraying her? I swore to protect her and now I'm telling the boogieman exactly where she is. This is the reason I sent her away in the first place."

"Matt, you don't have to worry about Gabe. It's hard to forgive a man that has done so much evil, but look at me. Hell, look at Claire, she married him and Gabe did far more to her than to me. If Claire can pardon Gabe, then you should be able to forgive him too."

"We'll see. Maybe someday it might be possible, but as of right now I don't want him coming around here again."

"I understand, and again I can't thank you enough for helping us." Peter gave his goodbye and joined Gabriel outside. He was restlessly pacing, hands in his pockets. He looked up as Peter came up beside him. "I guess I don't have to ask you if you're ready to leave."

Gabriel gave a forced smile that didn't reach his eyes. "I was just thinking we still have another problem."

"What do you mean? We know where Molly is and she can tell us where Noah's keeping Claire."

"Mohinder hates me even more than Parkman…"


	12. Chapter 12

Mohinder took another sip from his mug, taking care not to burn his tongue again. The warm tea slid down his throat and he sighed in contentment. It was nice being home again. After Hiro had brought him back to India, he promised Mira, and himself, that he would give up on the strange. No more digging into his father's research, no more saving the world, he'd leave that up to his friends back in America. Mohinder was happy living a normal life.

Mohinder walked to his office, settling down at his desk to grade the last of his student's essays. He had gotten through several before he was interrupted by Molly screaming from the other room. He was unsure if it was the insistent scream of a teenage girl or that of danger, but he decided on the ladder just to be on the safe side. He left his work and quickly went to find Molly. She was at the open front door, hugging a smiling Matt Parkman. Next to him was Peter Petrelli.

"Look Mo, Matt and Peter are here," Molly said excitedly.

"I see that," Mohinder joined the trio by the door. "Matt. Peter." He shook their hands and invited them inside. Mohinder lead them to the sitting room. Molly chose to sit by Matt, pressing into his side, staring up at her favorite hero with pure joy. Mohinder sat himself opposite them. "What an unexpected surprise," Mohinder exclaimed.

"A good one I hope," Peter replied along with his famous crooked grin.

Molly answered for the both of them, "Of course it is. Matt I'm so glad you're here."

Matt smiled down at the girl. "So am I Molly." Matt gave a half smile. Mohinder thought that he looked rather anxious. He didn't dwell on it for long, his curiosity over the cause of their visit winning out.

"What exactly brings you both here? It couldn't be to make a simple house call." Mohinder noticed as the two instantly looked towards the other. Matt nodded at Peter.

"Well," Peter replied. "We came to ask for Molly's help."

'_Great'_ Mohinder thought. '_They're dragging me back in_' although, technically, they were asking for Molly's assistance not his own. There didn't seem to be much of a difference. They were still coming to his home, in to his normal life, and bringing with them, their chaos. Mohinder would let them explain before he immediately denied his friends.

"Anything you want," Molly answered Peter. Mohinder grimaced at Molly's impatience. He now felt more obligated to comply with their wishes.

Matt was the first to talk after Molly's joyful acceptance. "We need you to find Claire." He said this rather solemnly.

"Claire?" Mohinder managed to demand before Molly interrupted with her own outcry.

"What happened to Claire? Is she okay? Was she taken? Does it have anything to do with a secret government agency on the hunt for people with abilities? Is it because she jumped off the Ferris wheel?" Molly never seemed to take a breath. The three men looked towards the young girl in awe. She smiled shyly in embarrassment, before returning her attention back to Matt.

"Um, well, she was taken a few weeks ago, we're not sure if she's 'okay' per say, no it doesn't have anything to do with a secret government agency, and no to the Ferris Wheel." Matt replied.

Mohinder processed the information that he was just given. Claire Bennet, the eternal victim, was kidnapped. Mohinder thought of one suspect that immediately came to mind. "So was it Sylar then? That man has had some sick, twisted obsession with that girl for years." Mohinder noticed as Peter's focus turned instantly to Parkman. Mohinder curiously glanced over at Matt as well. His expression and demeanor wasn't all that different, apart from his tighten jaw. However, it was clear that his statement had affected the man.

"No, it was not Sylar," Peter commented. "It was Noah."

Mohinder was taken back. They must have had their facts wrong. Noah was Claire's father. What motive could he possibly have for doing that to his own child? Noah's previous actions, his endless mission to protect his "Claire-Bear" at all costs, did not match the picture Matt and Peter were trying to paint. "Noah? Are you sure it wasn't Sylar?" He said skeptically.

"YES WE'RE SURE IT WAS NOAH," Matt hissed angrily. "Sorry, I mean we know that it was Noah. We have sufficient evidence to support our accusation."

"Matt what's wrong?" You're not acting like yourself?" Molly asked innocently.

"That's ridiculous Molly. I am just fine," Matt countered.

"Molly's right," Mohinder added. "You are acting different. Why are you being so defensive about Sylar?"

"This is not working Peter. They can see right through me," Matt said.

Peter seemed to consider his words before he responded, "If you do this they might not help us."

"We'll get what we came for, but in the mean time, I can't stand being in his skin any longer, memories from last time are still festering." Peter nodded in agreement. Mohinder watched in horror as his friend transformed into Sylar. Molly shrieked in terror, retreating to the other end of the sofa. Mohinder quickly stood and ran to her, using his body to block her from Sylar's view.

"You won't touch her," he spat at his father's murderer.

"What do think I'm going to do, eat her brain?" At that Sylar stopped his sarcastic grin in its tracks. He looked away from the scared pair and withdrew into his own head. Mohinder was confused. Cautiously he pushed Molly and himself away from Sylar, retreating from the room slowly. Their escape was cut short as their bodies froze in place.

"You aren't going anywhere," Sylar said as he continued to look at the floor, his arm outstretched, keeping them in place.

"Please, just leave us alone," Mohinder begged.

"I can't do that Mohinder," he replied emotionlessly.

"Peter, how can you let him do this to us? Are you going to just stand there while he kills us?"

Before Peter could defend his actions, Sylar cut in. "I'm not going to kill you. All I want is your help."

"And am I supposed to believe that? You're a cold-hearted bastard. What makes you think I will ever believe you want to _save_ Claire?"

Sylar finally raised his head to face Mohinder. His eyes were filled with tears. Already they were beginning to spill over on to his cheeks. "Because I love her," After his revelation, he covered his hands over his face, hiding his weakness from them all. Mohinder could hear the sobs coming from him. He wasn't sure how to feel. He didn't want to trust what he was saying, but he seemed so sincere. However, Sylar could be playing him; he was a master at deception. Mohinder could feel Molly peeking around his back, trying to get a better look at her boogieman. She began to walk towards him.

"Molly, no," Mohinder whispered.

"It's okay Mo. I know what I'm doing." Mohinder would have felt proud at the woman she was becoming if it was not for the fact she was asking to confront a serial killer. It took great effort to let her approach the man.

Molly crouched before Sylar and hesitantly pulled his hands away from his face. Sylar looked back at Molly, perplexed at her actions. "I believe you Sylar."

"It's Gabriel."

"Ok, I believe you Gabriel. Don't get me wrong, I still hate you, but I'll do it for Claire. Does she love you too?"

"She married me," Sylar smiled back at the girl.

Mohinder snorted. "Shush Mo. Go find me a map."

'_How had he become the bad guy'_ Mohinder thought as he stalked off to find her a map. He couldn't believe that he was helping Sylar of all people and what was it about him wanting to be called Gabriel. Mohinder refused to consider that he had changed his murderous ways. Perhaps he was only manipulating them until he got what he came for and then he would begin cutting into their skulls. It probably wasn't the best time to have such negative thoughts. Finding a map, he quickly returned to the others and handed it to Molly along with a tack. He remained close to her, keeping his eyes constantly on Sylar.

Molly closed her eyes in concentration. Within seconds her hand dropped down on the map. Mohinder could only make out that it was somewhere in the Caribbean. "She's here," Molly announced excitedly. Peter and Sylar moved in closer to get a better view of the map.

"Noah took her to Barbados?" Peter asked to no one in particular.

"Looks like it," Molly answered regardless.

It was Mohinder's turn to comment. "Now that you've got your answer, can you get the hell out of my house?" Mohinder kept his gaze as Sylar stood and faced him.

"Yeah sure," Sylar dropped Mohinder's gaze and turned to look at Molly. "Thank you for helping me find Claire." After that was said he began moving towards the door. Peter gave Mohinder an apologetic glance and followed after him.

"Good luck," Molly yelled as she watched them exit the house. Mohinder let out an uneasy breath and grabbed Molly for a bone crunching hug. "Mo, you're suffocating me."

"I love you Molly."

"I love you too Mo, always." She returned his hug. When Mohinder finally let her escape, she ran to the window, hoping to catch a last look at the two men. "I hope they find Claire," Molly sighed.

Mohinder stood there silently watching Molly.


	13. Chapter 13

"Okay, I'm getting really fucking sick of people accusing me of taking Claire," Gabriel blurted out as soon as they had exited Mohinder's home. That's why he hated people from his past; they kept bringing it up, a constant reminder of the monster he used to be. He took solace in the thought that this might possibly be his last one, excluding the coming confrontation between Bennet and himself. _That fucking bastard! _

"Gabe, forget about it; Mohinder has no idea what the hell he's talking about." He patted Gabriel on the back. "Besides I know the truth and so does Claire. That's all that matters."

"Yeah, I guess," Gabriel said sullenly. How could he tell his best friend, his brother, that he yearned for their approval, for their acceptance? Peter could never understand what it meant to be universally loathed because he was universally loved. Peter was the hero and to everyone he would always remain the villain, the psychopath, the killer...

"What are we doing waiting around here for? Let's go get Claire."

"Not just yet. I have to make a quick detour before we head to Barbados," Gabriel replied.

"Um, Gabe, what could be more important than saving your wife?" Peter asked bewildered by his response.

"Trust me, this_ is_ for Claire."

* * *

Noah slid the magazine into his gun after checking if it was fully loaded. Satisfied, he slipped it back in the holster at his waist. His next tasks was to remove his glasses and give them a thorough cleaning, inspecting them meticulously. Noah placed them back on his face and began walking down the hallway to search for Lauren. To his surprise he found her in Claire's room. "What are you doing in here?" Noah asked angrily.

"Admiring your handy work," She stood and faced him, eyes blood shot from crying. "This obsession with killing Sylar is destroying you Noah. "

"I am the same man I was before," Noah answered stubbornly.

"How can you even say that? Take a good look at what you've done. Go on, take a good hard look. That's your daughter lying on that bed." She began furiously wiping away fresh tears.

"Claire will be fine—"

"You don't get it do you?" She asked harshly. "It doesn't matter that Claire's invincible, you shot her and until that time when the bullet leaves her skull, she's dead. You _killed_ her." Lauren waited for his response, but he remained quiet, never once looking over at his daughter. Unable to bear it any longer, Lauren continued. "I can't be a part of this anymore Noah. This is wrong and you know it."

Noah broke his silence to comment back, "You will understand one day. You'll understand that I did all of this for her. Sylar is a monster and she has deluded herself into playing house with that bastard."

"And it's Claire's choice, not yours; why can't you just accept that Noah?"

"Don't tell me what I need to accept. Claire belongs to me; she's my daughter and what she does is my business. What she does affects everyone around her. She's no different than _him _now."

I can't stand this any longer. I'm leaving and I'm taking Claire with me. This has gone on long enough." Lauren walked back to the bed. She brushed the blonde hair away from the girlish face wondering how she could have let this go on for so long.

"I can't let you take her."

"Do really think you can stop me?" Lauren should have really seen it coming. After all, the man had already shot his own daughter with no guilt; what's to say he would regret mistreating her? Noah Bennet moved with the swiftness and stealth of a highly trained assassin, coming up alongside her and stabbing a syringe into her neck.

"I told you, Claire's not going anywhere," Lauren's body swayed hazardously to each side, already feeling the effects of the tranquilizer. Noah caught his former partner turned lover before she could crumple to the floor. "Look what you made me do? I was saving that for Sylar. It was made to bring down an elephant, you know, so I'm not sure exactly what effect it will have on you. Hell, I'm not even sure if you will wake up, but sacrifices have to be made. Sylar is a plague upon this world, a virus with eternity at his command and it is my duty to mankind to rid the world of him once and for all."

Coughing a few times, Lauren tried to find the air to speak. After a few failed attempts, she was finally successful, "You say that Sylar's a monster and he needs to be stopped, but so are you." She inhaled a few ragged breaths before she could finish. "So who's going to stop _you_?"

Noah had enough. He quickly finished her off with a blow to the head, rendering her unconscious instantly. Her body fell limp in his arms and as he stared down at her, with her body wrapped in forced slumber, he couldn't summon any remorse. Perhaps she was correct, maybe he was a monster, but he couldn't bring himself to care.

Lifting her up, he carried her to the room they had shared and placed her on the bed. This whole situation was becoming a pattern, first Renee decided he was through and now Lauren. How hard was it for them to grasp what he was trying to accomplish? They were all too narrow minded, unable to see the larger picture. They would thank him one day; forget all he had to done to reach that point, satisfied that the world was a safer place. Claire might be a tough sell, but she was blinded by her misguided affections and once Sylar was removed permanently from the equation, she would come to his side of thinking. She would be his Claire-Bear again. Noah looked forward to that day. He imagined her happy and smiling, applauding him on his victory, thanking him for her new life. Yes, he could see it now, Noah Bennet, the hero. He liked the sound of that.

Now all he needed was Sylar. Noah was smart enough to realize that Sylar would very soon discover is location, but that made his goal simpler. He wouldn't have to track him down, and this way he was better prepared for an attack. Noah was impatient for the upcoming fight and the beginning of the future, he had so joyously imagined.

* * *

**A/N: **Question, did anyone notice in the final episode Peter used multiple abilities. Does he have his old power back, or were the writers too lazy to show him swapping powers?


	14. Chapter 14

**And finally after seven months the story continues...**

* * *

"Are you ready for this?" Gabriel asked Peter. He gave a quick nod. "Oh before I forget," Gabe held out his hand. "Pick something useful." With his crooked grin firmly in place, Peter grasped the reformed killer's hand, sorting through the wide assortment of abilities. Finally settling on an old favorite, Peter withdrew his hand.

"This seems rather unfair, two against one," Peter commented.

Gabriel turned his head slowly to glare at his friend. "Screw fair."

"Short, sweet, to the point. You are a very wise man; has anyone ever told you that?"

"Peter," Gabriel said flatly.

"Yes?"

"Shut up."

"Just trying to ease the tension."

"Well it's not working."

"Sorry…maybe if you just-"

"Peter, focus," Gabriel rolled his eyes, but he could barely suppress the smile beginning to spread. God damn it Peter, now was not the time for joking around, he needed to keep a clear head. Noah Bennet was in that house with _his_ Claire and he couldn't afford for there to be any mistakes. Mentally slapping himself back in to the moment, Gabriel stared down the door, willing Bennet to charge out and end this fight. Unlike his past self, he received very little pleasure from violence…even if it was the man who kidnapped his wife. If he let himself slip back into killing, who knows if he'd return from that. Gabriel Gray would once again become Sylar, and it wouldn't matter if he rescued Claire today, he would still lose her. Claire had forgiven him for what he had done. However, he knew her well enough to realize that forgiveness would not extend to future evil. She would morn her great love Gabriel for the rest of eternity; possibly resume her mission to destroy him, even at the cost of herself. No, Claire was too important to let that happen. This shouldn't even be happening to him; he was supposed to be on his honeymoon. Okay, that train of thought was not going to help him focus any better.

"Umm, Gabe?" Peter asked quizzically.

"Yeah," was his reply.

"Can we get this over with already?"

"Sorry, just going over some last minute details," he lied. Peter raised his eyebrows ever so slightly to show that he was not buying it. "Sure you were. Scared of Bennet are we; cause, we can always come back later with guns or something."

"First of all, I'm not frightened of Noah Bennet," At this Gabriel raised his left hand as it glowed blue, buzzing with electrical energy. "And second, who the fuck needs guns?" Peter gave his best crooked grin and turned away, returning his attention on the doorway. The pair silently counted down from some unknown number. Gabriel was the first to step closer to the door. He tried the knob only to discover that it had been left unlocked. "Looks like Bennet's getting sloppy," he gloated back to Peter who waited a few feet behind him. Gabriel swung the door open, confident that this would be a quick and easy victory. The last thing he could remember before fire exploded in his face was "_Nice one Bennet"_.

* * *

Noah couldn't recall how long he had been sitting in this particular armchair. Time had no meaning for him, passing far too quickly, but yet, entirely too slow. Strategies and variables ran threw his head, trying to answer the most vital question of his entire existence. _"How do I bring down an invincible man?" _Sure he had done it before, but he had assistance, either from some special, like the Haitian, or a handy eclipse that rendered the man defenseless. However, Noah had to admit that in all actuality, he was no match against Sylar. He also had to take into account the killer's reacquired rage; what with him abducting Claire in all. Could he really call it an abduction though? She came willingly, disregarding that fact he had basically stripped her of her free will. No, he couldn't think like that. Claire had been corrupted by the greatest evil the world had and will ever know, and his actions were to secure the innocence of his little girl, his Claire-bear. She loved him, he was sure of it. He just removed the cancerous bastard that had attached himself to Claire. She needed to be rescued; she just wasn't in the state of mind to ask for it. Sylar was clouding her judgment. He was turning her into another version of himself that he could groom to help him destroy the planet. If Noah hadn't acted when he did, Claire would have been too far gone and he would have had to eliminate her as well and that would have been rather unfortunate.

Maybe if his head had been clear of the insanity that was gripping him, Noah could have seen that all these inner musings were completely false, lacking any basis in reality. So as he continued to sit stoically in his chair, each arm relaxing on either armrest in perfect unison, he couldn't help notice the commotion outside. He could make out two male voices not unfamiliar to him. So he brought along Peter. What a shame. The world needed more men like the youngest Petrelli brother, but he had made his bed with Sylar. Noah made no move to rise, simply waiting for the men to trigger his trap, explosives wired to the doorway, enough to incapacitate and/or kill, (depending on if that person was a regen) whoever was outside, but not enough to consume the entire house. Noah heard Sylar's muffled voice as he rejoiced in the older gentleman's incompetence. Bennet's smirk grew wider in the seconds leading up to the inevitable climax of his careful planning. The house shook with the force of the explosives. If he was real lucky, wood fragments had lodged itself in the bastard's sweet spot, but he was no fool. Noah grabbed his gun from beside his chair and went to greet his guests.


End file.
